icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SCherry08/Da Results From Round 1 Plus Some iCarly Stuff
Hey guys! Here's the deal about round 1. Only one person from each category is moving on. Soooo For blogging, you already know Miss Blogger is ToadetteRocks! BloggingToadetteRocks- contestant 1Well I should be Miss iCarly Wiki because I am a great person. I have many skills, one being a great listener. I help others in big problems and small problems. ---- For commenting, the winner is... ANT!!!! I believe I should be Miss iCarly Wiki 2012 because I have been on the Wiki for around 7 months now. I try to be as friendly and approachable as possible, therefore people will have no trouble in speaking to me. I'd love to be Miss iCarly Wiki 2012 because it would make me feel like I'm a part of the community, due to the fact people will have voted for me. I love this Wiki, and winning would make it the cherry on top of the cake for me/the custard on top of the pie. I realize that there is many other fantastic contenders, so my chances of winning will go down astronomically but I would be so grateful for just one of your precious votes. Thank you, and please vote for me (: ---- For Editing, the winner is... EPICFORK!!!! C}Nominee 2 *clears throat* -ugh- I suck at introductions. I nominated myself for Miss iCarly Wiki because I have nothing better to do and now I have to write a speech. Here it goes: I have contributed immensely to the field of ‘’’editing’’’ in the past two months. I recently amassed 2,000 total and 500 mainspace edits. I have also added 950 photos and 220 categories. Obviously this is nowhere near DevonAndersen or Sam-I-Ham level but is still impressive considering all of this happened in a mere 60 days. I consider myself a very dedicated editor. For example, just yesterday I went through all of the episodes of iCarly and put the “Goofs” category on about 40 of them. I have also reverted A LOT of vandalism. In fact, I take the time to go through ’’’every single’’’ edit made and revert any unconstructive ones. I’ve also put more “Candidates for Deletion” categories on pages/images than any other user in the past two months.. In addition, I’ve moved a lot of pages too. I’m also a helpful editor as I try to aid people as much as I can and I even gave a new user a tour of the wiki once (although he left the next day :(). My ultimate goal is to make our pages the very best that they can be. I also wish to create a new namespace for galleries, fix up our site map and set up editing groups/projects. I really encourage everyone to edit because this is a wiki (aka a collection of articles) not a social network. 'P.S. I am also a skilled coder but it would make it very obvious who I am if I go into that. xD '----' And for the largest competition, the one with the most contestants...the winner of iCarly Miss Chatter is.. ICARVICIOUS!!!! Why I should be Miss ICarly wiki is Because I help others, like how I was helping you with the gifts on ICarly wiki to give the presents to the users, and I'm friendly to EVERY single person on ICarly wiki. Also on other wikis. AND THE UNIVERSE. And also, I am a fun, Weird person. :P. And it's really fun, chatting with others on ICarly wiki chat. That's how I met friends there. And It's been so much fun being on this site! Even if I stayed here for only 2/3 Months! I LOVE ICARLY! And in my opinion, I DESERVE TO BE MISS. ICARLY WIKI!!!!! :D P.S: I wasn't yelling in a mean way.... I was yelling in a JOYFUL, STRONGLY, AND DETERMINED WAY! ^_^ ---- yay! now a message to these contestants...they must email me ANYTHING that they will think help them win the ULTIMATE title. Only these four contestants are in the running for Miss iCarly Wiki. These four can send me more speeches, fanart, stories, interviews,.. whatever they want. They must get everything emailed to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com (If one of these users chooses to drop out, I will put the runner up in their category in.) If you want to know who the other speeches belonged to, ask around or ask me on chat. ---- ICarly Time. I made some pics recently, and I wanted thoughts. Click to make it larger. I chose this one because it seemed the fan favorite. I decided I would start doing a lot of fanart blogs, for creddie and seddie and cam and for whatever thing about iCarly. THOUGHTS? Category:Blog posts